familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomasville, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1022940 |footnotes = }} Thomasville is a city in Davidson County in the U.S. state of North Carolina. The population was 21,354 at the 2010 census. The city is notable for its furniture industry as are its neighbors of High Point and Lexington. This Piedmont Triad community was established in 1852 and hosts the state's oldest festival, "Everybody's Day". Built around the local railway system, Thomasville is home to the oldest railroad depot in the state, just a few hundred feet from the city's most notable landmark, "The Big Chair". Big Chair Thomasville is commonly referred to as the "Chair Town" or "Chair City", in reference to a 30 foot landmark replica of a Duncan Phyfe armchair that rests in the middle of the city. The original "Big Chair" was constructed in 1922 by the Thomasville Chair Company (now Thomasville Furniture Industries) out of lumber and Swiss steer hide to reflect the city's prominent furniture industry. However, this chair was scrapped in 1936 after 15 years of exposure to the weather. In 1951, a larger concrete version of the chair was erected with the collaboration of local businesses and civic organizations and still remains today. The Big Chair gained national attention in 1960 when then Presidential Candidate Lyndon B. Johnson greeted supporters on the monument during a campaign whistle stop.THE BIG CHAIR http://www.thomasvilletourism.com/Historic%20Sites/BigChair.html Although larger ones have been built, many Thomasville residents still boast that the Big Chair between the two Main Streets is the World's Largest Chair. Geography Thomasville is located at (35.885848, -80.077323) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 11.1 square miles (28.9 km²).None of the area is covered with water. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 21,354 people, 7,978 households, and 5,305 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,775.2 people per square mile (685.2/km²). There were 8,515 housing units at an average density of 763.9 per square mile (294.9/km²). The racial composition of the city was: 62.41(U.S. Census)|White], 37.59 (U.S Census)|Black] or African American, 6.93% Hispanic or Latino American, 0.83% Asian American, 0.45% Native American, 0.001% Native Hawaiian or Other Pacific Islander, 3.8 3% some other race, and 1.35% two or more races. There were 7,978 households out of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.2% were married couples living together, 17.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.5% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.96. In the city the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 31.2% from 25 to 44, 20.0% from 45 to 64, and 14.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 90.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,972, and the median income for a family was $35,933. Males had a median income of $27,479 versus $20,968 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,045. About 11.8% of families and 16.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.5% of those under age 18 and 16.4% of those age 65 or over. Thomasville's population has grown much faster than the rest of North Carolina and the United States. The U.S. Census Bureau estimates that, as of 2005, Thomasville's population reached 25,872, an annual average growth of over 6% from 2000. North Carolina grew at an average rate of 1.6%, and the United States grew at an average rate of 1%. Manufacturing Thomasville has been historically associated with furniture and cabinetry manufacture, as well as for a wholesale and retail furniture market. "Thomasville" is used as a trade designation for artisan furniture made by either Thomasville Furniture Industries or furniture companies that are based in the city. Thomasville Furniture Industries was started here in 1904 as a chair company before becoming a furniture manufacturing company in the 1960s. The Thomasville Furniture Industries Showroom is the only part of the company still located in Thomasville. The company operates a plant in Lenoir, North Carolina. Education Although Thomasville is located in Davidson County, it has its own public school system. The Thomasville City Schools system consists of four schools: Thomasville Primary (K-2), Liberty Drive Elementary (3-5), Thomasville Middle School (6-8), Thomasville High School (9-12). Davidson County Schools has eight schools in the Thomasville area: Brier Creek Elementary (K-5), Fair Grove Elementary (K-5), Hasty Elementary (K-5), Wallburg Elementary School (K-5), Friendship Elementary School (K-5), Pilot Elementary (K-5), E. Lawson Brown Middle School (6-8), Ledford Middle School (6-8), East Davidson High School (9-12), and Ledford High School (9-12). Local sports Thomasville Senior High Bulldogs Thomasville Senior High School Bulldogs won the state 1AA Football Championship from 2004 to 2006, and again in 2008. Also, the Thomasville Senior High School marching band, The Scarlet Regiment, is an award winning band. In November 2008 the band traveled to Greensboro, NC where they participated in Asymmetrix Ent. National High Stepping Band Competition. The band placed first in the preliminary round beating over twenty bands from Washington DC all the way to Alabama. Overall in the competition they placed fifth. The band is under the direction of Christopher Hayes. The Thomasville Bulldogs are well known throughout the state for excelling in athletics, especially football.http://coble.house.gov/News/DocumentSingle.aspx?DocumentID=37951 The 1995 Bulldogs were the first team in the history of NC football to go 16-0. In 2005, The Bulldogs were the first school in the history of NC athletics to win championships in Football, Women’s Basketball, and Men’s Basketball and Men's Soccer in the same year.http://hsnorthcarolina.scout.com/2/360131.html Championships Thomasville Hi-Toms Thomasville is also home to the Thomasville Hi-Toms of the Coastal Plain League, a collegiate summer baseball league sanctioned by the NCAA. The HiToms won the 2006, 2007 and 2008 Petitt Cup, the Coastal Plain League Championship. The HiToms play at Historic Finch Field in Thomasville, which was built in 1935. From 1937-1969, Finch Field was the home to many minor league teams. Hall of Famers such as Eddie Mathews and Curt Flood once played for the Hi-Toms of the original Coastal Plain League. Media Print The Thomasville Times, a tri-weekly community newspaper, covers the city. In addition, three larger daily Triad newspapers cover Thomasville: The Winston-Salem Journal, The High Point Enterprise and The Greensboro News & Record. References External links * Official website of Thomasville, NC * Thomasville Public Library * Thomasville Tourism Commission * Preserve America - Thomasville, NC * Official website of Thomasville City Schools * Davidson County Schools Category:Established in 1852 Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Davidson County, North Carolina Category:Settlements in Randolph County, North Carolina